


Dares

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Dean, POV Second Person, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sex, Smut, Swearing, friend Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and You are playing truth or dare. When Sam dares you to get a guys number Dean isn't very happy.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dares

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.  
> Send me any requests there or here. I love getting requests. WILL WRITE ANY KINK OR FETISH for SMUT and fluff. Willing to try angst.

“Ok I dare you to get that guy’s number. He’s been staring at you all night.” Sam says. The two of you were playing truth or dare at a bar. Dean was your boyfriend of two years and was currently in the bathroom leaving you with Sam.

“Ok I will.” You smirk sauntering over to the tall man, though not even close to Dean, but taller than you. When you approach the table he looks up at you. “Hi I’m Y/N.” You say holding out a hand as you sit down next to him.

“I’m Eric.” He says taking your hand in his he places a kiss on the back of it. 

“So my friend tells me you’ve been staring at me all night huh?” You wink at him.

“Yah sorry it’s just… Um…” He stammers trying to apologize.

“It’s fine.” You say holding up a hand to him. You lean in your lips next to his ear. “Can I get your number?” You ask in a breathy voice.

“Of course who could turn a pretty thing like you down?” He winks then his smirk turn to a frown. You feel a strong calloused hand on your shoulder and you groan internally. Dean. You wanted to be done with this before he got out of the bathroom.

“You will turn her down or I will kick your ass.” Dean says gripping your arm tightly pulling you away from the table toward the exit. 

He drags you out of the bar and you can barely keep up with his strides as he pulls you towards the impala.

“Dean I’m not a child!” You yell in frustration. He always tried to control you and you were getting sick of it.

“Well you sure acted like one. Do you wanna be with that fucker?” He shouts back as he opens the backseat of the impala. 

“Dean it was just a dare. Sammy-” You’re cut off by Dean’s icy glare.

“Sam dared you to get the shitface’s number?” He growls. You nod your head to scared to speak.

“GET IN THE CAR!” He shouts making you scamper into the backseat of the impala and once you're in Dean’s slams the door. You flinch knowing he’s pissed. He never slammed Baby unless he was pissed.

You see him walk back into the bar and wait. About five minutes later you see Dean with Sammy trailing behind him. The two climb into the car and you sit in silence on the drive back to the motel.

The five minute drive feels like eternity and when you finally get back to the motel Dean opens your door and grabs your hand. You see Sam flash you an apologetic smile before he walks into his own room next to yours and Dean’s.

Dean roughly pulls you behind him into your shared room at the motel. 

“When did you accept the dare?” He growls slamming the motel room door. 

“I don;t know I just did it. Nothing would have happened Dean. I love you.” You say running your hands over his strong chest.

“Damn fucking right nothing would have happened. I love you Y/N. I won’t lose another person. I can’t.” He says holding your face between his hands. “You’re fucking mine!” He growls before crashing his lips against yours. His tongue dominates your mouth making heat pool in your core.

“Do you understand? You belong to me!” He says throwing you onto the bed before he throws off his shirt. He shrugs off his Dean and you're thrilled to see he’s going commando. He is above you immediately lifting your shirt off before tearing your bra from your body. 

His big calloused hands grip each of your breasts. “These are mine!” His mouth is on your neck, finding your sweet spot in seconds. You moan and arch your back feeling his hands trail down to the waistband of your jeans. He unbuttons them before making you arch your back as he nips your breast.

He slides your jeans off along with your soaked panties. He sniffs your panties before turning back to you. 

“You’re so wet for me princess.” He groans. “That sweet little pussy ready for me?” He murmurs as he lines up against your folds.

“Please Dean… Need you.” You beg your pussy aching for him.

He thrusts into you fast and hard. You moan at the sensation. “This pretty little pussy is mine.” He say pulling out before thrusting himself all the way back inside of you.

“I’m yours Dean. All yours.” You whisper breathless from his thrusts.

“Damn straight.” He says rubbing a hand against your pussy. He thrusts harder claiming you as his. 

“Cum for me sweetheart.” He commands. You feel yourself cum apart around him your tight walls clenching around him.

“FUCK!” He shouts as his hot seed shoots it’s way into you. Your pussy milking him for all he’s worth. 

When your breathing evens out he pulls out of you making you whimper missing the feel of him. He pulls you against his chest pressing a soft kiss to your hair. 

“You ok sweetheart? Was I to rough?” He asks looking into your eyes, searching for any sign of injuries.

“I loved it. You were perfect.” You put a hand on his cheek reassuring him. He leans into your touch.

“I love you Y/N. And I meant what I said. Your mine and I will keep you safe no matter what.” He vows his hold tightening around you.

“I love you too De. I won;t flirt with anyone again.” You promise. “Though I enjoyed the results.” You smirk against his chest as you feel the grumble run through him.

“I will do that all the time if you want but you won’t fucking flirt with assholes like that ever again. Understood?” You smile at his possessiveness.

“Yes De.” You promise.


End file.
